rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Oahan's Backstory
The island Kamen'ola is located in the West-Southwest of Creation, somewhat north of the Wavecrest Archipelago. Like many islands in Wavecrest, Kamen'ola is habitable, largely due to a fertility-giving volcano from which the island sprouts. The benefit of naturally occuring like this, though, is that there is no Wyld energy leaking into the ecology. The island forest and the surrounding coral reef, while somewhat dangerous, are perfectly natural to Creation. In fact, in the last few centuries, nothing unusual or unnatural ever came to Kamen'ola. Oahan was born on this island some 20 years ago. Like all men of his people, he was trained from a young age to be a hunter and a sailor. By the time he was only 8, he could throw a spear proficiently. It was at this age he began to distinguish himself. It was only a few years before his accuracy rose to levels admirable even for an adult. He could catch fish with a near-perfect rate. He could fend off sharks and mantas by himself. He could dive down into the reef far enough to find Fire Pearl Clams. He could even venture far enough into the jungle to pick the juciest bramblefruit without being killed by giant bats or jaguars. He was nothing short of impressive. He was 15 when the first incedent occured. A large vessel sailed in from the northeast. It wasn't a fishing ship, and it had soldiers clad in metal, weilding swords. When they landed, tehy subjugated the Kamen'ola islanders before peaceful greetings could be exchanged. Their commander, a tall, white-haired male with a breastplate made from blue jade commanded that he be guided to the volcano. The volcano was the center of the jungle, and there were no paths to it, much less any safe ones. The best warriors were chosen, for they were also the ones who had gone furthest into the jungle. Oahan was one of them. They traveled upriver, avoiding the traps of giant spiders, the lures of carnivorous plants, and the favorite hunting grounds of bloodthirsty carnivorous apes. It was a brief, but harrowing trek. A few warriors and soldiers were snatched away by giant eels or poisoned by thorny stranglevines. Finally, they reached a dry, hot climb up the volcano. They never reached the brim, because the officer already found what he was looking for. Only Oahan and the Blooded noticed the telltale glint in the ash and dust. A small, but nonetheless rich vein of natural orichalcum. With an unfolding drill, they managed to extract almost 100 pounds of the stuff (not too much, for unattuned, it's very heavy). Satisfied, they journeyed back. Before the boat left, though, the Exalt cast a spell, one that would not have its effect noticed for years. No more visitors came to the island. Not even the occasional, once-or-twice-a-year lost ship or exploring vacationer came close to the island. Pearls and cowries couldn't be exchanged for useful exotic goods. No news from the outside world was had. Nobody got to hear about the disappearance of the Scarlet Empress that happened only weeks after the visitor. The island was becoming isolated. Eventually, the islanders decided on a course of action. They constructed the largest vessel they could (which is not saying much, but it was no longboat), and crewed it with their bravest sailors. Once again, Oahan was chosen for the journey. They would re-establish contact with their neighbors. It was sure to be a journey for tales of many generations to come. It was, but not in the way any expected. In the earliest hours of the second day out, and before even losing sight of the island, disaster struck. It was no storm or wave that fell upon the ship, for such things could be handled by the sailors of the West. It was a great monster, a sea dragon. It was even more terrible than the sea dragons of tales. It was no larger, but it was a fierce white color, and with malice in its eyes. It was not hungry, but simply intent on destroying them, for they had crossed its patrol. The dragon had been enthralled by the sorcerer of five years ago, to ensure no boat came near the island, or left it. The spears and harpoons of the sailors did not avail them. Half of the boat was destroyed in five seconds, and the dragon intended to swallow the rest whole. It approached from the fore, and had its maw wide open. The sun finally shone over the volcano Kamen'ola, and its light focused unnaturally on Oahan. The shadow of the mountain became real, and it erupted. So did the light of the Unconquered Sun erupt from Oahan in a brilliant fire. Without need for thought, he grabbed the largest spear there was: the very mast of the boat. As the dragon's maw closed about, he thrust it upwards, through the roof of the creature's mouth and out the head. There was no horrible cry of pain, or any death throes. It died as quickly as its thread could be cut by Saturn's own shears. Its great eyes closed for the last time. Miraculously, most of the sailors had lived, since they had quickly abandoned the first half of the boat to be destroyed. With the materials that remained, they turned the corpse into a float, and deftly navigated it back to the island. Carrion fish futilely attempted to pick at the carcass, but it was too durable. The beast was intact when it shored upon Kamen'ola. The sight inspired fear in the islanders, until they saw the warriors atop it, claiming it for themselves. Ropes were tied to it so that it might be hauled inward, but there was nothing to do with it. Even carving it up would be a monumental task. They were prepared to simply send it back to the ocean when Oahan had a vision. A great being of stone and fire dwelled in the volcano, hammering at a forge, inside a great workshop of sea-green stone and various colors of jade. It was the volcano god. He had the tools necessary to make the monster's corpse into useful items. Oahan ordered his tribe to begin hauling the thing to the top of the volcano. In addition to bringing the strongest warriors they had left to carry, drag, and protect the thing, they also brought the priestesses, and sacrifices. Oahan himself aided in carrying the beast by hoisting its front up on his shoulders, glowing with Essence the whole way. They reached the top without trouble, for the creatures of the jungle cowered in fear. The mouth of the volcano was incredibly wide, and bridges of the same sea-green compound extended from the rim to a workshop. At the edge, though, the priestesses began their prayers. It did not take long for the god to respond. Kamen'ola himself appeared in front of the group, and announced to them in a booming voice that he would show his ire at this distraction if a great offering were not made immediately. The priestesses prepared animals, valuables, and even young women to be thrown into the fires, but Oahan stepped in. He knew that this god was his servant from an age long ago. He demanded that Kamen'ola forge him a mighty weapon, and make use of the dead dragon as he saw fit. The god acquiesced willingly and without hesitation, though less out of fear and more out of anticipation. Oahan and the god went to the manse, where Oahan attuned to it and activated it. The god was now able to use the facilities fully. He immidiately carried off the beast himself and got to work. It was prepared in a giant pot, heated by the lava itself. The meat was made into a feast that fed the island for days. Many of the bones, including the skull and spine, and much of the skin were made into a fearsome new warboat that could not be torn by wind or wave. The last of the creature was crafted into a spear for Oahan's personal use, bound by precious orichalcum, and inlaid with a hearthstone setting. The name of the spear, Tooth of the Great Shark, was given by Oahan himself. Oahan left the great boat to his people, and set off in a wooden craft with only a few helpers. He would seek new beasts to slay, and protect all the oceans from these monsters once and for all. Category:Teager's Game